1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for terminating insulated conductors in respective insulation-piercing contacts of an electrical connector, and electrical connector construction which advantageously facilitates conductor insertion. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques for sequentially inserting insulated conductors in respective insulation-piercing contacts of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Termination of the free ends of a plurality of conductors in respective insulation-piercing contacts of an electrical connector is generally known in the art and ranges from machine insertion of a plurality of conductors simultaneously in respective insulation-piercing contacts to individual manual insertion of conductors. Each of these techniques has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, a machine may be utilized to advantage to quickly insert a large number of conductors. However, such machines are rather complex and expensive. On the other hand, manual insertion is relatively inexpensive in situations where a few conductors are to be terminated, yet becomes an extremely slow and expensive process when it is necessary to terminate a large number of conductors, particularly as a continuously repetitive operation.